Episodios de Marcos N
right|270pxEpisodios de la serie Marcos N. El episodio más visto de todos fue el especial de la undécima temporada "El misterio del cuerpo congelado de Walt Disney", con un total de más de 42.000.000 de telespectadores por todo el mundo, y el nominado al mejor episodio de TV fue el episodio de la décima temporada, Campamento Javi. El episodio que recibió tres óscars fue El misterio de la tumba de Faraón, de la octava temporada. Se creía que el último episodio iba a ser El Fin, pero se ordenó una undécima temporada que se estrenará el diciembre de 2013 en Disney Channel. Temporada 1 (2000-2002) Artículo principal: Primera Temporada de Marcos N } ! width="5%" | # ! width="5%" | Episodio ! width="60%" | Título ! width="30%" | Título en Latinoamérica |- align="center" | 1 | 1a | "El héroe de la escuela" ("The scholl's hero") | Un héroe en el colejio |- | colspan="4"|Un incendio se extiende por el colejio albanta, y Marcos tiene que salvar a su primo de las llamas. |- align="center" | 2 | 1b | "Día de zoo" ("Zoo Day") | Un día de zoo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se va junto a Javi y el resto de su familia de excursión al zoo. |- align="center" | 3 | 2a | "Protejiendo el libro" ("Protecting the book") | Libro protejido |- | colspan="4"|Marcos tiene que protejer un libro de la banda de los macarras. |- align="center" | 4 | 2b | "Caza mariposas" ("Hunting butterfields") | Mariposas cazadas |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y su mejor amigo Samuel se van al campo a cazar mariposas. |- align="center" | 5 | 3a | "Una tarde con los abuelos" ("And evening with grandfathers") | Pasemos una tarde con los abuelos |- | colspan="4"|A Marcos y a Javi le dejan una tarde en la casa de los abuelos. |- align="center" | 6 | 3b | "El niño de los tres dedos" ("The boy of the three fingers") | Un niño tri-dedo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel conocen a un niño que solo tiene tres dedos debido a un accidente en el pasado. |- align="center" | 7 | 4a | "El concurso de rock" ("The rock contest") | ¡Viva el concurso del rock! |- | colspan="4"|Cuando Samuel descubre que a Marcos se le da bien tocar cualquier tipo de guitarra, le anima a ir a un concurso. |- align="center" | 8 | 4b | "El vecino misterioso" ("The mysterious neighbor") | El vecino de al lado |- | colspan="4"|Samuel tiene un nuevo vecino que piensa que es malvado y pide ayuda a Marcos. |- align="center" | 9 | 5a | "¡Atrapa a ese pájaro!" ("Catch this bird!") | ¡Coja al ave! |- | colspan="4"|Un pájaro se ha escapado del refugio de animales y Marcos y Samuel intentan atraparlo. |- align="center" | 10 | 5b | "El gran agujero" ("The big hole") | Un oyo gigante |- | colspan="4"|Marcos cae por accidente en un agujero profundo y tiene que ingeniárselas para poder salir. |- align="center" | 11 | 6a | "Un robot llamado Samuel" ("A robot called Samuel") | Samu-bot |- | colspan="4"|Se ha creado un robot que va causando estragos por la ciudad, y Marccos y Samuel tendrán que detenerlo. |- align="center" | 12 | 6b | "Los inventos del abuelo" ("The Grandfather Inventions") | El abuelo inventor |- | colspan="4"|El abuelo de Marcos y Javi se ha convertido en inventor. |- align="center" | 13 | 7a | "Javilandia" ("Javiland") | Javi-landia |- | colspan="4"|Javi funda un país con ayuda de su primo Marcos. |- align="center" | 14 | 7b | "Dos hermanos, un cine" ("Two brothers, one cinema") | Dos familiares, una pantalla grande |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi se van al cine. Los problemas empiezan cuando empieza a ver problemas en la proyección. |- align="center" | 15 | 8a | "Un cerebrito en clase" ("A class nerd") | Un listillo de clase |- | colspan="4"|Samuel descubre que a Marcos se le dan genial casi todas las asignaturas. |- align="center" | 15 | 8b | "El primer amor de Samuel" ("Samuel's first love") | Samuel enamorado |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le gusta una chica pero no sabe como declararse. |- align="center" | 15 | 9a | "La película de Samuel" ("Samuel's film") | Samuel crea una película |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le han mandado de deberes de verano hacer una película, pero necesitará la ayuda de Marcos. |- align="center" | 16 | 9b | "La creación de Samuel" ("Samuel's creation") | Samuel crea una creación |- | colspan="4"|Samuel ha creado una creación indestructible que quiere dominar el mundo. ¿Quién nos salvará? |- align="center" | 17 | 10a | "La carrera" ("The race") | La Carrera |- | colspan="4"|Marcos participa en una carrera benéfica. |- align="center" | 18 | 10b | "Las aventuras de Jerry" ("Jerry's adventures") | Jerry, el aventurero |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y David conocen a un nuevo niño que le cuenta todas sus aventuras. |- align="center" | 19 | 11a | "El amor duele" ("Love hurts") | Amor corrompido |- | colspan="4"|La nueva novia de Samuel es muy pesada y Samuel intenta cortar, pero cada vez que lo intenta no lo consigue. |- align="center" | 20 | 11b | "La culpa es de las entradas" ("The fault if of the tickets") | Entradas malas |- | colspan="4"|Samuel pierde unas entradas para un concierto, pero está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarlas. |- align="center" | 21 | 12a | "Problemas con el matón" ("Problems with the bully") | ¡Cuidado con el nuevo! |- | colspan="4"|A Fuenlabrada ha llegado un nuevo matón, a quién Marcos hará cara. |- align="center" | 22 | 12b | "¡Odio las mates!" ("I hate maths!") | Esa asignatura... |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le cuestan mucho las mates y tiene que entregar un trabajo a finales de verano, y Marcos le ayudará. |- align="center" | 23 | 13a | "Estúpida alergia" ("Stupid allergy") | Maldita alergia |- | colspan="4"|Samuel se apunta a un concurso de comer tartas frescas pero descubre que es alérigo a un ingrediente. |- align="center" | 24 | 12b | "El juego del tigre de Marcos" ("The tiger game of Marcos") | El juego nuevo de Marcos |- | colspan="4"|Marcos inventa un nuevo juego llamado "El juego del tigre". |- align="center" | 25 | 13a | "¡Viva el Aquopolis! 1ª parte" ("Experience the Aquopolis! 1st part") | Super-agua Parte 1 |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel se van al aquopolis a pasar el día. |- align="center" | 26 | 13b | "¡Viva el Aquopolis! 2ª parte" ("Experience the Aquopolis! 2nd part") | Super-agua Parte 2 |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel se van al aquopolis a pasar el día. |- align="center" | 27 | 14a | "Mi infancia, por Marcos" (My childhood, by Marcos) | La pequeñez, por Marcos |- | colspan="4"|Marcos cuenta como fue su infancia. |- align="center" | 28 | 14b | "Mi infancia, por Samuel" (My childhood, by Samuel) | La pequeñez, por Samuel |- | colspan="4"|Samuel cuenta como fue su infancia. |- align="center" | 29 30 | 15 | "Mis muñecos Lego" (My Lego's Toys) | Unos muñequitos |- | colspan="4"|Accidentalmente, Marcos y Samuel se convierten en unos muñequitos Lego. |- align="center" | 31 | 16a | "El pequeño Vader" (Little Vader) | Un Vader pequeñito |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se disfraza de Darth Vader. |- align="center" | 32 | 16b | "Un pequeño gran héroe" (A little big hero) | Un gran pequeño salvador |- | colspan="4"|Cuando un león se escapa del zoo, Marcos intenta capturarlo. |- align="center" | 33 | 17a | "La gran cabalgata" (The great ride) | Unas carrozas gigantes |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel van a ver una cabalgata, pero el problema está cuando los confunden con dos conductores. |- align="center" | 34 | 17b | "Una exhibición de skate" (An exhibition of skates) | Una gran exhibición de monopatinetes |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel van a ver una exhibición de skates, donde acabaran compitiendo. |- align="center" | 35 | 18a | "Mi viejo amigo" (My old friend) | Mi viejo amigo llamado Alejandro |- | colspan="4"|Marcos va a ver a un viejo amigo suyo. |- align="center" | 36 | 18b | "Hola David" (Hello David) | ¿Como vas, David? |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se reencuentra con un compañero suyo, y Samuel ve peligrar su amistad. |- align="center" | 37 38 | 19 | "Diversión y problemas" (Fun and problems) | Es divertido y problemático |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi se van al parque de atracciones; mientras Samuel intenta conbatir al matón. |- align="center" | 39 | 20a | "El monstruo de Javi" (Javi's monster) | Javi-monster |- | colspan="4"|Javi crea una monstruo. |- align="center" | 40 | 20b | "Quesolandia" (Cheeseland) | Mundiqueso |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi van de excursión al parque temático "Quesolandia". |- align="center" | 41 42 | 21 | "Crónicas de Javi" (Chronicles of Javi) | Javi y sus hechos |- | colspan="4"|Javi cuenta las supuestas "crónicas" de él y sus antepasados. |- align="center" | 43 44 | 22 | "Tomas falsas 1" (Outtakes 1) | Escenas que salieron mal pero debieron salir bien 1 |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y sus amigos repasan las tomas falsas más divertidas de la temporada 1. |} Temporada 2 (2002-2004) Artículo principal: Segunda Temporada de Marcos N } ! width="5%" | # ! width="5%" | Episodio ! width="60%" | Título ! width="30%" | Título en Latinoamérica |- align="center" | 1 2 | 23 | "Todo lo bueno se acaba" ("Al good end") | Todo lo que te gustó se tuvo que finalizar |- | colspan="4"|Se acaba el verano, y Marcos y sus amigos harán todo lo posible por aprovechar su último día de verano. |- align="center" | 3 | 24a | "El misterio del centro comercial" ("The shopping center's mistery") | El enigma de ayá donde comparamos |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi van a un centro comercial que tendrá un secreto. |- align="center" | 4 | 24b | "Policía por un día" ("Police for a day") | Policía por 24 horas |- | colspan="4"|Marcos será policía por un día. |- align="center" | 5 | 25a | "El niño que se hizo rico" ("The boy who became rich") | El niño que tenía todo lo que él quería y algo más |- | colspan="4"|Marcos inventa un nuevo software con quien se hace rico. |- align="center" | 6 | 25b | "Cárcel errónea" ("Jail Wrong") | Cárcel equivocada |- | colspan="4"|A David le llevan a la cárcel equivocadamente y Marcos y Samuel intentan rescatarlo. |- align="center" | 7 8 | 26 | "La primera palabra de Javi" ("Javi's first word") | La primera palabra de Noelia |- | colspan="4"|La familia de Marcos y Javi les cuentan cual fue la primera palabra de este último. |- align="center" | 9 | 27a | "No eres Marcos" ("You are not Mark") | Marcos cambia de personalidad |- | colspan="4"|Marcos cree que ya no le importa a nadie y decide cambiar de personalidad con el fin de gustar a los demás. |- align="center" | 10 | 27b | "¿Porqué ese cambio?" ("Why this change?") | ¿A que viene que cambiaras? |- | colspan="4"|Marcos baja sus notas a notables mientras que Samuel intenta averiguar porqué lo hace. |- align="center" | 11 | 28a | "El blog de los-no-frikis" ("The blog of the-not-geeks") | El blog de los-no-nerds |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y David crean un blog que recibe más de mil visitas. |- align="center" | 12 | 28b | "El niño más rápido de todos" ("The fastest boy in the world") | El niño más veloz del mundo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos intenta batir el récord del campeón mundial de velocidad. |- align="center" | 13 | 29 | "Personalidad mala" ("Bad personality") | La peor personalidad |- | colspan="4"|Un inventor dispara un rayo que invierte la personalidad de las personas, y es alcanzado por Marcos. |- | colspan="4"|Marcos intenta batir el récord del campeón mundial de velocidad. |- align="center" | 14 15 | 30 | "¡Robots!" ("Robots!") | Cuerpos robóticos |- | colspan="4"|En la cuidad aparecen unos robots de personas importantes. Marcos y sus amigos deberán detenerlos. |- align="center" | 16 | 31a | "Kung Fu David" ("Kung Fu David") | David Kung Fu |- | colspan="4"|David empieza a tomar lecciones de Kung Fu, cosa que no acabará bien para nadie. |- align="center" | 17 | 31b | "Ey...¡Mira hacia abajo!" ("Hey... Look down to me!") | ¿Quiere usted agachar la cabeza? |- | colspan="4"|El abuelo de Marcos y Javi inventa un suero que empequeñece a la gente. Categoría:Marcos N Categoría:Episodios